For 5G equipment performance tests, very low noise levels of the equipment to be tested need to be measured. When measuring such low noise levels, the noise generated by a transmission channel from the device under test to the measuring device as well as the noise generated by the measuring device itself are significant factors. Eliminating these sources of noise by conventional means requires significant hardware effort.
Alternative methods for eliminating noise, like using a correlation of two signals are known for example from the document US20070225927A1. Performing such a correlation though, also results in a high hardware effort.
What is needed, therefore, is a measuring device and a measuring method that facilitate elimination of channel noise and measuring device noise, while requiring only a low hardware complexity.